irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
All That Glitters (LiS episode)
Last week, as you recall, Will Robinson, along with the Professor, Major West, and the Robot, had left our space camp, in search of vitally needed water. Professor Smith and the women remained at the ''Jupiter 2, unaware that, off in the darkness, a desperate fugitive from outer space justice had suddenly been turned loose on their planet...'' Summary During this episode, John, Don, Will and the Robot are off on a search for needed resources. A space thief entrusts Penny and Dr. Smith with a neck-ring of unknown purpose. Smith betrays the thief and keeps the ring for himself, discovers that it turns anything the wearer touches into platinum, but when edible food is turned into inedible platinum, he wants it off, but Maureen says there is no join to allow it to be removed. Smith believes he's doomed, and wanders away to die. The policeman pursuing the thief, Officer Bolix of the Intergalactic Police Force,from the planet Tauron arrests Maureen, Judy and Penny, but Penny runs off to find Smith. Smith then accidentally turns Penny into platinum, and Smith confronts Bolix to demand that he release the women. Bolix yields and leaves, and a despondent Smith receives a communication - he is granted release from his curse, and Penny is restored. Background Information * The opening narration calls Smith "Professor" instead of "Doctor". * Officer Bolix is played by Werner Klemperer, most famous as the infamous Colonel Klink from Hogan's Heroes. *The planet Tauron, is referenced in three other episodes The Sky is Falling, Curse of Cousin Smith and The Space Trader. If Officer Bolix is from the same planet as the colonists in The Sky is Falling, it is interesting to note he has the power of speech and the colonists didn't. *The alien creatures who accompany Bolix sound similar to the TIE Fighters from Star Wars.In fact,those two beast,somewhat resemble the Wookies,in appearance. *The alien fleeing to such a barren world like Priplanis makes sense if he wanted to elude his captors. However, for such a deserted and dead planet it really gets a lot of alien visitors relative to Earth. Perhaps Earth is simply off the beaten galactic path or the Robinsons are simply too interesting for aliens to pass u p. * Ohan is given Dr Smith's beige tunic, which was worn in a couple of earlier episodes and then dropped. * Dr. Smith's platinum plight echoes that of the mythical King Midas, who could transform anything magically into gold. Midas. * This is one of three episodes where the aliens' names are anagrams. Ohan is an anagram of Noah. In Blast Off Into Space, the alien is named Nerim (miner) and his mule is named Robur (burro), and in The Dream Monster, the alien is named Sesmar (Ramses). * "Bolix" is British slang meaning, in its most harmless definition. "to mess up or ruin" or confuse items in arrangement. * Another force field continuity gaffe occurs. Mrs. Robinson turns off the force field when Ohan leaves the camp. But, in "The Raft" Professor Robinson states that the force field does not stop people from leaving, only from entering, the campsite. * In one scene of the upper deck facing the elevator, there is no visible opening in the floor to the lower deck for the ladder. * When Dr. Smith and Penny discover the box containing the ring, a small electric cord is briefly visible when first placing the box upon the rock. Links and references Starring *Guy Williams as Dr. John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson Co-starring *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Bill Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson Special guest star *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith Co-stars (alphabetical) *Werner Klemperer as Officer Bolix *Larry Ward as Ohan Uncredited co-stars (alphabetical) *Mike Donovan as the second hairy monster *Theodore Lehmann as the disk (voice) *Bob May as The Robot *Dawson Palmer as the larger hairy biped *Dick Tufeld as The Robot References berry; Bible; force field; Galaxy Law Enforcement Agency; Jupiter 2; larger hairy biped; officer; platinum; second hairy monster; star; Tauron (planet) Links * All That Glitters at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes